


New Fates Intertwined

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Utsuro is gone for good and everything slowly starts going back to way things were. Tsukuyo and Takasugi end up meeting and things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gintama. Everything's Sorachi's
> 
> Hi guys. I'm back with a new story. It probably won't be that long but I hope you guys enjoy it :)

The whole ordeal with Utsuro was finally over. It was really over this time and Utsuro was gone for good. Tsukuyo watched Shinpachi and Kagura tackle Gintoki alongside everyone else. She had a faint smile on her face as she watched Gintoki get flustered. Hinowa saw Tsukuyo’s reaction and walked up to her.

“Are you really okay with things being this way?”

“It’s meant ta be like this Hinowa.”

Hinowa let out a sigh. “You’re one stubborn girl. You know Gin-san wouldn’t reject you.”

“I can’t let 'em break apart after everythin’.”

Hinowa wanted to try to talk her into it once more but knew it’d be futile. She felt someone staring at them and scanned the area. She saw a man with purple hair staring at them really hard. He realized Hinowa caught him looking and quickly averted his eyes somewhere else. “Tsukuyo, do you know that man with dark purple hair standing next to Gin-san?”

“It’s my first time seein’ ‘im. They must be friends.”

Through the corner of his eyes, Gintoki noticed Takasugi staring at someone really intensely. He looked at the direction Takasugi was facing and saw Tsukuyo. He made eye contact with Tsukuyo and quickly looked away. _How should I face her after everything she’s said?_

Tsukuyo watched him look away. “Well looks like it’s time fer me ta go now.”

“Right now? Aren’t you going to go talk to him? Everyone’s going up to him.”

“Nah. We can always talk some other time. Ya guys can go ahead n’ talk ta ‘im first.” Tsukuyo turned around and headed back for Yoshiwara.

“Tsukuyo…”

“Kaa-chan!” Seita ran up to Hinowa. "Everyone's going up to talk to Gin-san! Wait...Where’s Tsukuyo-nee?”

“Tsukuyo said she was going to head back first. She said that we can talk to Gin-san first if we want.”

“Oh...If Tsukuyo-nee is going back, let’s go back with her!”

Hinowa smiled at Seita. “Look how mature my baby’s gotten.”

“Kaa-chan I’m not a baby!”

“Right, right. Let’s go back to Tsukuyo!”

-x-

 

After reuniting and talking with everyone, Gintoki met up with Katsura, Sakamoto, and Takasugi at a bar for drinks.

“It’s finally over,” Katsura said.

“Yep,” Gintoki replied as he took a sip of sake. Takasugi took sips from his cup and remained silent. Gintoki noticed him being silent and decided to tease him a bit. “So who were you looking at so seriously before? Did a woman catch your attention?”

“Maybe,” he replied curtly.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow. “Really? It's rare for you to be so blunt about your feelings.”

“What's there to hide? She was a beautiful woman, it was hard not to look at her.”

“Oh. What was this woman like?” Sakamoto asked.

“She had short blonde hair, violet eyes, and two scars on her face. Seeing how she was there, you probably know her Gintoki.”

“Yeah her name’s Tsukuyo.” _Why the hell did I just tell him her name?_

"Tsukuyo? That’s a nice name. Are you close to her?”

“Why are you so interested in her? Is it only because she’s attractive?” Gintoki unknowingly snapped.

“Gintoki!” Katsura was shocked.

“Is she your woman? Why are you so angry?” Takasugi asked as he set his cup down.

“She’s not my woman. She’s just a friend.”

“If she’s just a friend, why are you acting as if I was checking out your woman? You like her or something?”

Gintoki grabbed him by the collar. “She’s been through a lot in her life. I swear if you’re just into her because of her looks, you don’t deserve her.”

Katsura tried breaking things off before they escalated. “Guys, guys! Today is supposed to be our great final day together!”

Sakamoto held Gintoki back, “He’s right. Cool off Kintoki!”

“You seem like you’re interested in her. Why don’t you go for her then? Or are you afraid that she might pick me over you also?” Takasugi retorted. He didn’t feel like sticking around any longer and shook Gintoki off his collar. “It was nice being with you guys one final time. I’d like to leave things on somewhat good terms so I’ll be leaving. Later.” Takasugi got up from his seat and parted ways with them. He didn’t feel like staying in Kabukichou anymore so he decided to head to Yoshiwara to have some alone time.

 

-x-

 

Tsukuyo took down three buff men who were causing a scene at a bar. She had the members of the hyakka take them away. The owner came up to Tsukuyo.

“Thank you for the help again Tsukuyo-san!”

“It’s no problem really. Things have been a bit quieter since we’ve been recognized as a tourist town, it was nice ta have somethin’ ta do.”

“Let me show you our thanks by giving you something refreshing to drink!”

“Ah, no it’s okay!”

“No, no please.” A man walked in and seated himself couple seats away from Tsukuyo. “Hold on Tsukuyo-san let me take this man’s order real quick. Stay right here!” The owner walked over to greet the customer and take his order.

“Sake, please,” the man said.

While the owner was busy Tsukuyo was searching her sleeve and realized her kiseru wasn’t there. “Dammit, I must’ve left my kiseru behind.”

“I have an extra kiseru. If you’re worried that it’s used, it’s not. I just bought one just because.” He pushed the kiseru towards her.

Tsukuyo turned to face the man and politely return it back, “It’s okay, thank y-.”

“Ah, it’s you. You know Gintoki right? I saw you earlier today.”

“Yes I know Gintoki. I remember seein’ ya next ta ‘im. May I ask who ya are?”

“My name’s Takasugi Shinsuke.”

“Ya mean…”

“Yeah. I’ve changed my ways though.”

“I see.”

The owner butted in and served Tsukuyo her drink. “Here you go Tsukuyo-san!”

Tsukuyo took a sip of the drink and the next second she started hiccuping. She downed the rest of the drink in one go. Takasugi was surprised and grew a bit concerned.

“You should slow down a bit.” He asked for a glass of water and passed it over to Tsukuyo.

She continued to hiccup. “More. I SAID MORE! AHAHAHAHAHA.” Then she started tugging Takasugi's sleeve. "Oi Shinsuke let's go have some fun!"

“Oh my goodness I forgot Tsukuyo-san wasn’t good with alcohol!”

“What? Just how much did you put in?!”

“I only put in a teeny tiny bit.”

“A tiny amount and it got her in this state?”

“Yes! I feel so terrible.” Suddenly an influx of customers entered the establishment. “If it isn’t too much, can I leave Tsukuyo-san to you? Next time you come, order anything you’d like it’s on the house! Thank you so much.” With that the owner quickly disappeared to tend to the customers.

He looked back at Tsukuyo and she had already passed out within a short amount of time. “What an interesting woman,” he said with a curious expression. He got her on his back and wandered the streets of Yoshiwara, trying to find her home. As he was walking around he heard her talking in her sleep.

“Gintoki, I’m glad yer back,” she mumbled.

“So it’s him you have feelings for,” he said quietly. "You're too good for him." As soon as he said that, she started moving around. He immediately stopped walking and let her get more comfortable on his back. She held onto him tighter and buried her face into his neck. "I hope you're comfortable now." He continued walking as soon as he made sure she settled down. After walking around for a while, he was almost going to call it quits and grab a room until someone called out to him.

“Excuse me!”

Takasugi looked towards the woman who called out to him. She was approaching him while walking with a cane. “Can I help you?”

“I’m so sorry,” she apologized. “Looks like Tsukuyo’s gotten a drop of alcohol accidentally. I received a call from the owner and was waiting for her to return. When she described the friend that took her I was confused. You’re Gin-san’s friend, right? I saw you with him earlier today. If you don’t mind, could you please help bring Tsukuyo in?”

“Sure, show me the way.”

Hinowa walked in and showed Takasugi to her room. She laid out the futon and Takasugi put her on it. Hinowa softly giggled. “Thank you. I’m sorry she’s a handful when she becomes drunk. May I have your name?”

"My name’s Takasugi Shinsuke.”

“Oh so you’re…”

“I’m not really who I used to be.” 

“The past is in the past,” she said with a smile. “There’s a future to move onto.” She put a blanket on top of Tsukuyo. 

“I should take my leave now.”

“Oh could you please wait? I would like to show you my thanks for going through the trouble.”

“It was really no trouble.”

“That’s nonsense! Can you please wait in front of the shop? I’ll be right out!” He listened to her and waited for her while sitting down.

Meanwhile Gintoki was in Yoshiwara to visit Tsukuyo. Of course no one knew that since he would always make up some excuse. The familiar store was in sight and his feet picked up the pace. “Yo Hinowa is Tsuku-.” Gintoki couldn’t believe who he saw there. “What the hell? Takasugi why are you here?!”

“Gintoki. Why are you here?”

“I asked you that question first!”

“Takasugi-san helped bring Tsukuyo home,” Hinowa answered while appearing out of nowhere. “Welcome Gin-san. Are you here to see Tsukuyo?”

Gintoki lied, “Nah, I just felt like getting some free drinks.”

Hinowa set down some desserts and tea. “Is that so? Seat yourself, I’ll bring out one more cup.” She quickly walked back in and came back out with a cup. She filled their cups and they thanked her.

“So why did Tsukuyo need help getting back home?” Gintoki asked.

Takasugi calmly took a sip of tea and ignored his question. Takasugi not answering his question made Gintoki even more irritated.

 _Oh Tsukuyo he likes you too._ The idea to make Gintoki a bit jealous popped into Hinowa’s mind and she decided to go with it. “Takasugi-san over here brought Tsukuyo back home because she got drunk. You know how she’s weak against alcohol,” she said with a smile. She noticed Gintoki’s right eye twitched. “Thank you so much again Takasugi-san. Is your back okay? You must’ve carried her around for a long time.”

“I’m fine. She’s really light.”

“What? Takasugi, YOU carried her home? Did I hear you right Hinowa?”

“You heard me right Gin-san. You should’ve seen her! She was tightly holding onto Takasugi-san with a smile on her face.”

A mental image of Tsukuyo smiling while Takasugi giving her a piggyback ride popped up in his mind and it didn’t sit well with him. He could’ve sworn Tsukuyo liked him also. Was he wrong? Suddenly a wave of panic washed over him. He started wondering if she’s moved on and wasn’t interested in him anymore. _Wait but she said that whole speech on how she wants to tell me to walk into the future with everyone._ His mind started thinking all sorts of things.

“Gin-san,” Hinowa called out. Gintoki was too deep in thought to hear her. “Gin-san?”

“Huh? Yeah?”

“Are you alright? You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine. I’m just kind of surprised Tsukuyo and Takasugi went drinking. Since when did you guys get chummy?”

“We aren’t. The owner accidentally slipped a tiny amount of alcohol in her drink and this happened.” Takasugi got up. “I should take my leave now. I feel like I’ve overstayed my welcome.

“So soon? Please come visit again. I’m sure Tsukuyo would want to see you again.”

Takasugi didn't say a word and gave a small head bow instead. He disappeared into the busy street, making it only Hinowa and Gintoki now.

“That bastard." 

“It seems you two know each other very well.”

“Too well for too long. Can I get a drink?”

“Are you fine getting your drink poured by a retiree?”

“I’d prefer Yoshiwara’s number one woman but seeing how she’s the drunk terminator, I’d like to keep alcohol far away as possible from her.”

“Is that so? Give me one second.” Hinowa got up to bring some alcohol. She swiftly returned with a big bottle. He held his cup out and she poured him a drink. “So why are you really here Gin-san?”

Gintoki had a small smirk on his face. “You really are a woman of Yoshiwara. Saw right through me huh?”

“I’ve been around longer than you have. You can’t fool me,” she replied.

“You got me. I just wanted to come and talk to you guys since I haven't gotten the chance to do so yet.”

Hinowa didn’t fully believe him but decided to let it slide. “Well welcome back Gin-san! You’ll have a chance to see Tsukuyo tomorrow. For now relax and enjoy some free drinks!”

On the other hand Takasugi ended up renting a room. As soon as he entered his room, the beautiful moon caught his attention. His body automatically walked over to the window and sat down on the window sill. The light of the moon made his body glow and his green eye shine. He reached inside his kimono for his kiseru but it was nowhere to be found. He then remembered that he had given Tsukuyo the new kiseru. “That’s right I gave it to her.” In truth Takasugi never bought an extra kiseru. He used the newly bought kiseru as a way to converse with her. A tiny smile crept up on his lips. “I wish to see her again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through the window and hit Tsukuyo in the eyes. “Mmn.” She opened her eyes and felt something heavy on top of her. “What the hell?!” She saw an arm and leg wrapped around her body. She looked to her right and saw the arm and leg belonged to none other than Gintoki. “What in the world?!” She tossed his arm and leg off of her and sat up. She shook Gintoki. “Oi Gintoki get up! What are ya doin’ in my room?!” 

He pulled the blanket over his head. “Five more minutes.” 

“Get up now before ya get what ya deserve!”

Gintoki threw the blanket off of him and slowly sat up. He had his eyes closed and let out a yawn. “Why are you waking me up so early Kagura?” 

“Where do ya think ya are?” 

Gintoki’s eyes ripped open once he recognized the voice belonged to Tsukuyo. He saw her in a pink yukata with a slight bed head. “What are you doing in my room?! When did you come in?”

“Hah? Yer room?! This is MY room. How did ya get inta my room?!”

Gintoki tried thinking back to last night then remembered how he got into Tsukuyo’s room. After drinking so much last night, he couldn’t make it back home properly. Hinowa offered a guest room and told him to go sleep in it for the night while she cleaned up. Gintoki accidentally entered Tsukuyo’s room and passed out next to her. “I must’ve accidentally entered this room while I was drunk.” 

“Drunk? Did ya drink here?”

“Yeah, I got some free drinks.”

“Well can ya get out? I needa change.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gintoki got up and dragged his body out of her room. As soon as he left, she changed into her maple leaf patterned kimono and her purple haori decorated with bellflowers. She went to fold her futon and saw the kiseru Takasugi gave her. She picked it up and clutched onto it. She remembered that he carried her on his back all the way back home. She put the kiseru somewhere safe in her kimono and stepped out of her room. “You leaving already?” Gintoki asked as soon as he saw her.

“Yep. Get back home safely. See ya around.”

“Wait.” He grabbed onto her shoulder.

“Ya don't have ta grab onta my shoulder ta stop me.” He took his hand off of her. “What is it ya want?”

“Can we talk?”

“Can ya walk n’ talk?” He nodded in response. “Let’s get goin’.” The two of them started walking the streets of Yoshiwara. “Before we talk I needa light up my kiseru.” She whipped out her kiseru and Gintoki noticed it wasn’t her usual one.

“Did something happen to your kiseru?”

“No. Shinsuke gave me a new one because I forgot mine at home yesterday. Thought it’d be rude not ta use it since I got it as a gift.”

 _Shinsuke? She calls him by his name?_ Gintoki was getting annoyed about this whole Takasugi and Tsukuyo business. “Are you two friends or something now?” 

“Not really. I still don’t really know ‘im. I’d like ta see ‘im again though. Do ya know where I can find ‘im?” 

“Does it look like I keep track about his whereabouts?!” he snapped.

“All I did was ask a question, why are ya gettin’ annoyed? If yer goin’ ta waste my time askin’ silly questions, go back home.” She walked on ahead, leaving Gintoki behind. Gintoki watched as she walked away from him. 

“Dammit.” He punched the wall next to him. He was angry at himself for being such a coward. The woman he loved was starting to slip out of his hands.

-x-

Nighttime came and Tsukuyo was making her final patrol around town. As she was walking past the familiar shops, a voice called out to her.

“It’s nice to see you again.” Tsukuyo turned and saw Takasugi smoking while leaning against the wall of a tea shop. “I see you’re using the kiseru.”

“I’ve been wantin’ ta see ya Shinsuke.” Takasugi blinked in surprise. “Are ya uncomfortable with me usin’ yer name?”

“No, I like it. I was just taken back a bit that’s all. So why did you want to see me?” 

“I wanted ta thank ya fer givin’ me this kiseru n’ fer bringin’ me back home safely.” 

“It was no big deal. Are you feeling better now?” 

“I am, thank ya. I would like ta show ya my thanks fer last night.”

“I only did what was right but since you want to, I’ll take you up on that offer.” 

“Is there anythin’ ya’d like ta eat?” 

“Instead of eating something at a restaurant may I request something else?” 

“Of course ya can.” 

“Can you follow me please?”

“Lead tha way.” Takasugi lead them to a small store. He got the store’s takeout menu and handed one over to Tsukuyo first then got another one for himself.

“I hope I’m not being rude by bringing you to a store I come to. If there’s nothing on the menu you like, let me know and we can always go somewhere you’d like.”

“It’s totally fine with me. Yer the one who helped me last night, this is the least I can do.” Tsukuyo scanned the menu and decided on a ham and cheese sandwich since she wasn’t feeling that hungry. “I’m ready ta order. What ‘bout ya?” 

“Yeah, I’m ready. What will you be getting?” 

“I’m gettin’ a ham n’ cheese sandwich, n’ ya?”

“I was thinking of getting that too, since I’m not super hungry.” 

“Me too.”

A small smile formed on Takasugi’s lips. “I’ll go order for us.” 

“Wait, I’ll go order. I wanted ta treat ya.”

“No, no. It’s my treat.” Takasugi walked up to the cashier to order and pay. Ten minutes later he came back with a bag. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah. Can we stop by a convenience store?” Takasugi nodded in response. They walked to a convenience store and entered it. Tsukuyo turned to Takasugi. “Do ya have anythin’ ya want ta drink?” Takasugi was hesitant whether to tell her he wanted yakult. He didn’t want to seem like a kid to her. Just then as if she read his mind, she picked up a pack of yakult. “I haven’t had these in a long time.”

“I’m fine with yakult, if you’re fine with it,” he said quietly.

Tsukuyo picked up two packs of yakult. “Is there anythin’ else ya’d like?”

“No, thank you.” Tsukuyo walked up to the cashier and he followed closely behind her. “Let me pay.” Tsukuyo put her hand up to contest.

“I’m payin’ fer this.” She paid for the yakult and the two of them came out. “Where ta now?” she asked.

“There’s this place with a great view that I’d like to show you.” 

“Sounds good let’s go.” The two of them got on the elevator and left Yoshiwara. Takasugi brought her to an abandoned building.

“This may look shady but I’m not a bad guy, I promise.”

“I know yer not a bad guy. Even if ya were ta be a bad guy n’ tried somethin’ funny, just know I will slice ya down.”

Takasugi’s heart warmed up when she said she knew he wasn’t a bad guy. He let out a soft chuckle. “I’ve heard how strong of a warrior you are. I wouldn’t dare try to do anything funny to you.” Tsukuyo smiled at him in response and he felt his heartbeat speed up. He cleared his throat. “We’re almost there. We just have to walk up these stairs.” At the end of the stairs they reached a door. Takasugi opened the door and carefully walked down. He turned around and held his hand out to Tsukuyo. “It gets really steep here, wouldn’t want you to fall.” She held onto his hand and got down also. _Her hand is so small compared to mine._

 _His hand is big n’ warm._ “Thank ya.” She let go of his hand and saw the view he was talking about. It was breathtaking. The sky was a deep blue and it was filled with bright stars. Takasugi put his haori on the floor as a makeshift mat and sat down. 

“Care to join me down here?” he asked.

“I’d like ta.” She sat down next to him and they both looked up to the sky. “This is an amazin’ spot, how’d ya find it?” 

“I was wandering around when I happened to find this spot. I like to come here.”

“I can see why.” Takasugi took out the food and drinks from the bag while Tsukuyo was enjoying the view. He handed over a container and a pack of yakult to her. “Thank ya.” She opened up the container and saw a huge sandwich. She looked back up at Takasugi and he looked at the sandwich and back at her. She let out a soft laughter. “This sandwich is huge! I don’t think I can eat all of this. Can ya eat the other half?”

“I don’t mind.” She gave her other half to Takasugi. They both took a bite of the sandwich and looked at each other.

“This sandwich is really good. I’m glad ya brought us here,” she said.

“I’m glad you like it. This sandwich is pretty tasty.” The two ate in silence as they enjoyed each other’s company.

“Can I ask how ya n’ Gintoki know each other?”

Takasugi wasn’t one to talk much especially to a person he’s just met but his soul felt at peace with her and he didn’t mind. “It’s a long story if you don’t mind.” 

“Don’t mind at all,” she responded.

“Very well.” Takasugi started talking about his childhood and he continued up to how he met and became friends with Gintoki. While he was telling her his story he got a glimpse of her from his peripheral vision. He couldn’t put it into words how beautiful she looked. The way the moonlight illuminated her and the way the sky reflected in her violet eyes left him breathless. 

While Takasugi was telling his story, Tsukuyo took a peek at him and saw how his green eye sparkled like emerald and how the moonlight made his purple hair glow. _He’s a really attractive man._ She smiled and looked back at the sky, while attentively listening to his story. By the time he finished his story, the sky had turned super dark.

“Thank ya fer sharin’ yer story. Ya’ve known each other fer a really long time now.”

“Yeah, sorry I kept you long. It’s already gotten so dark.” Tsukuyo shook her head.

“I enjoyed my time with ya tonight.”

“I did too. I’ll walk you back home.” 

“It’s alright. I don’t wanna make ya walk anymore than ya have ta.” 

“I insist. I don’t want to let you walk back alone this late.” Tsukuyo didn’t contest any longer and they walked back to Yoshiwara. They finally reached the store and it was time to go their separate ways. Tsukuyo turned around to face Takasugi.

“Thank ya fer tonight. I feel like I’m in yer debt again.”

“No, thank you for coming along and trusting me.”

 _I’d like to see her/’im again._ They both thought while looking into each other’s eyes.

“So…”

“So...” she also said.

“Can I come see you again some time?” he asked. _I know you have feelings for Gintoki but I want to be selfish this one time._

Tsukuyo’s face lit up. “Of course ya can. I’ll be lookin’ forward ta seein’ ya again.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’d like to know more about you next time. I’ll get going now.” Takasugi gave her a small bow and she did in return.

“Get home safely.”

“I will.” Tsukuyo watched Takasugi walk away. After she couldn’t see him anymore, she turned and entered the back of the shop. She carefully walked in, trying not to wake everyone up. All her effort went to waste when the lights turned on.

“Tsukuyo where have you been? It’s already 2 AM!” Hinowa said while rubbing her eyes.

“I’m sorry Hinowa. Did I wake ya up?”

“No, it’s just that I thought I heard the door opening and closing. Care to explain?”

“I was out with someone.”

Hinowa raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Someone? Can I ask who?” 

“It was Shinsuke,” Tsukuyo said in a small voice.

Hinowa gasped and started smiling. “Takasugi-san huh?” she teased. “What were you guys doing alone?”

“Nothin’ much. All we did was eat, talk, n’ look at the sky.”

“This sounds like a date!”

Tsukuyo slightly blushed. “I-It wasn’t a date Hinowa! I was just tryin’ ta thank ‘im fer the kiseru n’ bringin’ me home.” 

Hinowa gasped even louder. “You didn’t tell me he bought you a kiseru! Looks like a lot of things have been going on between you two.” 

“He didn’t buy me one. Anyways it’s not what ya think! I’m gonna go clean up n’ sleep. G’night!” She walked off to her room while Hinowa looked at her with an amused smile on her face.

“Looks like there's new feelings blossoming in Tsukuyo's heart. I'm happy as long as Takasugi-san brings you happiness and treats you with the love you deserve.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to my friend. It was her who talked about Takasugi and Tsukuyo getting together on Christmas. You know who you are :)

How long had it been since he’s last seen Tsukuyo? Weeks? Months? It had been too long, he lost count. Everyday he debated whether he should go make up another excuse to go see her. _Gintoki stop being such a pansy. Just go see her. Stop making bullshit excuses._ He let out a loud sigh and ruffled his hair. “AH! I don’t know what to do. I miss her.”

“Miss who Gin-chan?” Kagura asked.

“GAH. YOU SCARED ME. Why are you popping out of nowhere?!”

“I’ve been standing here,” she replied while picking her nose. “So who do you miss huh?”

“It’s nobody!”

“Uh huh. Well I went to visit Tsukki yesterday.” Gintoki wanted to know about her visit but pretended not to care so much.

“Really? She must have some free time now.”

“Well I went to go give her my Christmas present but she wasn’t around but that’s not important. Guess what I saw Gin-chan!”

“Did you see a giant chicken you wanted to eat?”

“Nope! I saw Tsukki with one-eyed guy!”

“You what?!” Gintoki unconsciously stood up from his seat.

“That’s not all! They looked pretty close. I think I saw them holding hands. I have to be honest they look pretty good together. I’m going to ask Tsukki about it next time I get to see her.”

“KAGURA TAKE CARE OF THINGS FOR THE REST OF THE DAY.” Before Kagura could say anything, Gintoki bolted out of the door.

~~~

For the past months Tsukuyo and Takasugi started meeting up late at night and got to know each other better. They spent many nights at their secret spot or at Takasugi’s place or wherever they felt like being. By now they were able to talk about anything and everything with each other. From their childhood to the lives they’ve lived to their relationships with their masters or to how they would like to live in the future, there was nothing that felt uncomfortable to talk about. Some nights they just simply loved being in each other’s company while they did their own thing. As they discovered more about each other, they started falling harder and harder for one another. They were at the point where they were more than friends but not lovers yet.

Christmas was around the corner and Takasugi was in a dilemma on what to get Tsukuyo. He’s went out with women before but has never been completely smitten with one as he is with Tsukuyo. He tried out a jewelry store and stumbled upon beautiful moon shaped earrings. He imagined Tsukuyo in them and opted to purchase them. After purchasing her Christmas present, he decided to visit Tsukuyo. He walked to Yoshiwara and saw Tsukuyo from a distance. He was about to call out to her until he saw Gintoki run up to her and grab onto her arm. Takasugi felt a mix of jealousy and anger. He didn’t like Gintoki casually touching her like that. As much as he wanted to go up and tear Gintoki away from her, he didn’t because he respected and trusted her. He turned around and decided to wait for her at their secret spot.

“What brings ya here n’ why are ya grabbin’ onta my arm?”

“I heard something strange from Kagura and I need to hear an exact answer from you.”

“Ah Hinowa told me Kagura stopped by. Tell her I’m sorry.”

“Okay but more importantly she told me she’s seen you with Takasugi.”

“Is that so?” she replied calmly.

“Is that so? So you’re not denying it?”

“What’s there ta deny? What Kagura said is true.”

Gintoki felt like his heart was literally being ripped apart. He mustered all his strength to prevent his voice from cracking. “Are you two together?”

“I don’t know what we are yet but I like ‘im very much,” she said with a gentle smile. Gintoki’s eyes widened from shock. The smile that once belonged only to him was now  meant for someone else. Scratch that, this smile was different than the smile she gave him. It was filled with affection and much brighter.

“I, uh, see. I hope that things between you two will go great.” That was a lie. He wished things wouldn’t go great so that he could snatch her away. He would do anything to be given another chance to make her his.

“Thank ya Gintoki. I’d like things ta go well also.” Tsukuyo got a look at the time. “I gotta get goin’. Get back home safely n’ come back again with Kagura n’ Shinpachi. I got presents fer ya guys. See ya!”

“Yeah, later.” _She’s probably going to meet Takasugi. It’s obvious. I've had so many damn chances and I blew them all._   _I love her so much. I love Tsukuyo so much._ Gintoki painfully watched Tsukuyo take off. He had never felt this kind of emptiness before. Whenever he came to Yoshiwara to visit her, they used to spend a lot of time together. All of that was now gone. There was no reason for him to visit Yoshiwara anymore. The woman he loved has moved on and found new love.

~~~

Takasugi exhaled smoke from his kiseru as he was laying down. He wondered whether Tsukuyo and Gintoki were still together. All of a sudden Tsukuyo’s face popped up. “Now I’m starting to imagine her…”

“Who are ya startin’ ta imagine? It’s not good ta lie down on tha cold floor ya know.” He immediately sat up and faced her.

“Tsukuyo is that really you?” He had an astonished expression on his face. Tsukuyo put her hand on his cheek. _Warm._ Her hand felt so warm. He now believed that she was really in front of him.

“Look how cold ya’ve gotten. Do ya believe it’s really me now? Can ya feel me?”

He put his hand on top of hers. “Yeah, I can feel you. You feel so warm.” He moved his mouth and lightly kissed the palm of her hand. Tsukuyo’s heart skipped and her cheeks turned slightly red.

“Shinsuke.”

“Yes?”

“What are we?”

He looked at her and she looked back at him. A small grin curled up on his lips. He grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and smoothly transitioned her onto his lap. “What would you like for us to be?” he whispered into her ear. Tsukuyo blushed to the tips of her ears.

“Yer bein’ such a tease.”

He chuckled. “Am I now?”

“Two can play at that game.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him straight in the eye. “What would ya like fer us ta be?” It was Takasugi’s turn to have his heart beat rapidly. The way her beautiful violet eyes looked into his was indescribable.

“I would like for us to be lovers, partners, significant others, however you want to call it. I want us to be exclusive. Will you let me be your boyfriend?” Tsukuyo leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “That was sneaky of you. Can I take that as a yes?” The biggest smile formed on Tsukuyo’s face. It beamed with pure happiness.

“Hell yeah ya can.” Takasugi leaned in and gave her a steamier kiss. It caught her off guard but she enjoyed the surprise and kissed him back.

“Payback for getting me when my defense was down.”

“Fair enough.” Takasugi lied back down bringing Tsukuyo down with him. He had her lean on his body so she wouldn’t have to lie down on the cold floor. “Ya’ll catch a cold if ya lie down on the cold floor like this.”

“I don’t mind as long as I can keep you warm.”

“Well that’s not right.” She got off of him and lied down right next to him. “We’ll lie down on the cold floor together.”

He frowned. “I don’t want you catching a cold.”

“I don’t want ya ta either.”

“Let’s do this then.” Takasugi sat up and Tsukuyo sat up with him. He took off his jacket and laid it out on the floor. They lied back down together.

“Hold up.” Tsukuyo took off her coat and put it over them. He smiled at her action. He reached for her hand and linked it with his. “Shinsuke there’s somethin’ I have ta tell ya.”

“What is it?”

“Gintoki came ta see me today.” Takasugi felt like his heart stopped beating. Part of him wondered what happened between them but the other part didn't want to hear what she was about to say. Nonetheless he was touched Tsukuyo was being open and honest with him. She could’ve kept it a secret and not tell him, despite him seeing the two of them together.

“I see…”

“He asked if we were together. I told him I wasn’t sure but one thing was certain.”

“And that is?”

She turned her head to look at him. “That I had feelin’s fer ya.” Takasugi was at a loss for words. This woman was certainly driving him crazy in a positive way.

“You said that in front of him?”

“Of course. What is there ta hide? Yer tha one that I like.”

Takasugi covered his eye with his arm. He was blushing super hard. “I’m so happy to hear that. You have no idea how much that means to me. There’s actually something I need to tell you too.” She waited for him to continue. “I saw Gintoki running up to you earlier.”

“Ya did? Why didn’t ya come up?”

“I wanted to give you some space. In truth I was anxious and wondered what you guys talked about.”

“Anxious? Why were ya anxious?”

“I knew you had feelings for Gintoki.”

Tsukuyo was surprised. “How did ya know?”

“The day I carried you back home, you spoke about him in your sleep. I could tell how you loved him from the way you talked about him also.”

“Those feelin’s are long gone ya know.” Takasugi shifted to his side and started to gently stroke her hair. “Thanks ta ya.”

“You give me too much credit. I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s not true. Ya’ve shown me love, kindness, n’ parts of tha world I’ve never seen. Ya make me so happy.”

“Our relationship isn’t going to be perfect but I’ll always make sure to communicate properly. I promise to try my best to make you the happiest person ever.”

“I’ll try my best also. We’ll be fine.”

“Of course we’ll be fine. It’s us after all. We make the greatest team.” Tsukuyo smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. This drove him go on top of Tsukuyo. “If you keep tempting me like this, I won’t be able to send you back home tonight.”

Tsukuyo feigned innocence. “I don’t know what yer talkin’ ‘bout.” She took his hand and kissed his fingertips while looking him in the eye. He made a low growl in response. He got off of her and scooped her up. “Shinsuke!”

“I’m taking you back home with me, if you'll allow me.”

“Oh? What will be doin’ at yer place?” she asked teasingly.

“It’s a secret but I’ll give you a hint.” He leaned close into her ear. “I’ll have you cry out in pleasure,” he whispered. Tsukuyo felt her face uncontrollably heat up. Half of her was afraid because it was her first time but the other half was excited to lose her virginity to the man she loves the most. “I know it’s your first time so we’ll take things nice and slow. I’ll take care of you and give you the utmost pleasure.”

“I trust ya. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“I’m going to cherish you with my entire existence.”

“Me too.”

That night Tsukuyo didn’t go back home. They went back to his place and slowly discovered each other’s bodies. Wanting to make each other scream of ecstasy, they drove each other to their peaks and naturally their bodies moved in a rhythm to help them achieve the state of euphoria. It was as if they were the only two people in the entire world, all they could feel and see were each other. Neither of them ever felt this kind of emotional and physical spark before. It was arousing and they couldn’t get enough of it. They made love until their bodies and minds were completely exhausted. Oddly enough they were left feeling complete and full of warmth, even though they were completely drained. They cuddled and drifted off to sleep with the happiest expressions on their faces.

Morning came and Takasugi was the first one to wake up. As soon as he opened his eye, he drank in the view of her sleeping. The way the sun hit her skin made her glow and her hair glimmer gold. He could look at her forever if he wanted to. He decided he wanted to cook breakfast for her. Not wanting to wake her up, he carefully peeled himself from her and tiptoed out of the room. Sometime later Tsukuyo’s eyes opened and smelled a mouthwatering scent. She sat up and put on the nearest kimono over her and walked out of the room. She walked to the kitchen and saw Takasugi making breakfast. Takasugi was so focused on cooking he didn’t notice her. Tsukuyo quietly walked up to him from behind and slid her arms around his waist.

“Good morning Tsukuyo.” He didn’t have to turn around. He already knew it was the love of his life hugging him.

“Mornin’ Shinsuke. Yer cookin’ smells so good,” she said as she put her chin on his shoulder. She looked down and saw that he already made pancakes and he was making some eggs now.

“You came in at the right time. How do you want your eggs done?”

“Scrambled.”

“Yes ma’am.” He continued cooking while Tsukuyo watched from behind. Once he was done he turned off the stove and plated the food. He set them on the table and seated Tsukuyo. He sat across from her and looked at her with a concerned expression. “Are you okay? Do you feel hurt anywhere?”

She giggled. “I’m fine Shinsuke. I’m not fragile ya know.”

“I know. It’s just that it was your first time and it’s not like we only did it once.”

“If anythin’ I’m just a little sore n’ it was hard ta stand up before but I managed.”

“You should’ve called out for me. I would’ve carried you.”

Tsukuyo shook her head. “Yer probably exhausted from last night too. What about ya? How are ya?”

He smiled at her. “I’ve never been so happy. Part of me wonders if I’m dreaming and that this is too good to be true. Last night was mind blowing.”

“Yer not dreamin’ n’ I agree.”

“Thank you Tsukuyo for giving us a chance.”

“Thank ya fer lovin’ me.”

“What kind of idiot wouldn’t love you?”

Tsukuyo laughed. “I’m glad it’s ya I fell in love with.”

“I’m glad you fell in love with me too. Let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Tsukuyo nodded and started digging in. Takasugi then realized she was wearing his kimono.

“Takasugi yer cookin’s good. How come yer not eatin’?”

He rested his chin on his hand. “Miss Tsukuyo are you trying to tempt me to skip breakfast and head straight for dessert?”

“Wha-What are ya sayin’?!” He tugged on the edge of the sleeve and she knew what he meant. It was because she was wearing his kimono. “I’m sorry. I just wore the nearest kimono.”

“No need to be sorry. You just look so good in my outfit, it makes me want to take it off.” In one smooth motion he was next to Tsukuyo. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “So tell me. Would you like to continue breakfast or would you like a taste of dessert?”

“Dessert.”

“Your wish is my command.” He carried her back to the bedroom and started their morning activities. After they were certain they were done for now, Takasugi brought in their now cold breakfast. “I’m sorry, it’s gone cold.” He handed her plate to her and she received it.

“It’s okay.” She took a bite of the pancakes. “It’s still as tasty.” He enjoyed watching her eat the food he made for her.

“Tsukuyo there’s something I have to ask you.”

“Hm?”

“What will you be doing this Christmas?”

“I was goin’ ta spend it with Hinowa n’ Seita but…”

“But?”

“I wanna spend it with someone else.”

“Oh?” He smirked. “Who could that be?”

His handsome face made her blush. “Y-Ya already know who!” She shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

“Please tell me. I don’t have the faintest idea.” Tsukuyo pouted in response. It had been the first time he’d seen her pout and he could’ve sworn his heart leapt out of his body. He caressed her cheek. “I was just kidding.” She smiled warmly at him.

“I know. I was playin’ along.”

“God, I adore you so much. So will you spend Christmas with me?”

She nuzzled into his palm and nodded. “I can’t wait ta spend it with you.”

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the head. “Me too.”

This Christmas was going to be the first Christmas the both of them were going to spend it with someone special. This was only the beginning and they were looking forward to creating many more memories together.


	4. Chapter 4

It had almost been two years since Takasugi and Tsukuyo started dating. Everything was amazing between them but one thing was heavily weighing on his mind. He hated how they always had to part after spending time together. Lately he’s been thinking how nice it would be to build a family with Tsukuyo. The thought of coming back home to Tsukuyo warmed his heart. His thoughts came to a halt when he suddenly heard a young girl crying. He saw a kid on the side holding a cotton candy and crying. He walked over to her and squatted to see her eye to eye. “What’s wrong kid?” She kept on crying and didn’t respond to him. “I’m not someone scary.”

“P-Papa told me not to speak to strangers…” she said in between hiccups.

“I may be a stranger but I want to help you out. Did you lose your father?” She nodded. “I’ll help you find him.”

“Really? You promise you’re not a bad guy?”

“I promise I’m not a bad guy.” He held out his hand to her. “Let’s go find your father.”

“Okay!” She wiped away her tears and held onto his hand. They started walking. “My name is Eiko, what’s yours mister?”

“Takasugi Shinsuke.”  _ A cute little kid. If Tsukuyo and I had a daughter she’d be really adorable. _ He pictured a little girl who resembled him and Tsukuyo but more of Tsukuyo and a smile came onto his face.

“Mister Takasugi why are you smiling? Oh! Are you thinking about your girlfriend? Hehe.”

“I sure am.” Takasugi’s bluntness made Eiko giggle. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re such a gentleman mister! You aren’t afraid of showing you love your girlfriend. My papa’s like that with my mama. He tells me that real men aren’t afraid of admitting their feelings for the person they love.”

“Your father sounds like an honorable man.”

“He is! I want to meet a man like my papa when I grow up. Say, what is your girlfriend like?”

“My girlfriend? Well she’s stunningly gorgeous inside and out, very kind, smart, understanding, and so much more. She can’t hold her liquor well, she’s a little too selfless, and she can be stubborn at times but I love everything about her.”

“Wow! She sounds amazing! Do you guys have only happy times?”

“Of course not. No relationship is perfect. We’ve had our downs too but we always make sure to talk things out and make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Wow you guys sound like you have a great relationship!” The two of them continued chatting while visiting all the places Eiko went with her father. There was one final location where she visited with her father and they heard a man’s voice yelling.

“Eiko! Eiko where are you?!”

“Oh! That’s my papa’s voice!” She let go of Takasugi’s hand and ran towards her father. “Papa!”

“Eiko!” The man saw his daughter and ran up to her and hugged her. “Thank goodness I’ve found you! It got too crowded and we separated. Are you okay?!”

“Yep! This mister helped me look for you!” 

Her father looked behind her and saw Takasugi. He stood up and bowed. “Thank you for returning Eiko!”

“It’s no problem.” 

Eiko walked up to Takasugi. “Mister I hope you live a happy life with your girlfriend!” She ran back to her father and grabbed his hand. She waved at Takasugi while walking away with her father. After spending an entire day with Eiko, Takasugi knew what he wanted.

~~~

She was walking through a garden because earlier today Takasugi asked her to come to this location and said it was important. Because Takasugi said it was important, Tsukuyo decided to dress into a beautiful lavender kimono embellished with light pink flowers and white flowers. She also wore a small light pink flower hairpin in her hair.

“Where’s Shinsuke?” She continued walking according to his directions then reached a dead end. The area was decorated with fairy lights and surrounded by beautiful flowers. Since it was a garden it naturally had a lot of flowers but for some reason this specific area had a lot more beautiful and rare flowers as if someone grew them. She suddenly sensed someone behind her, reached for a kunai, and turned around. “Come any closer n’ I’ll slice ya down right now!”

The man put his hands up. “You’ve caught me Tsukuyo.”

“Shinsuke! I thought ya were a stranger!” she said as she put her kunai away.

“Your senses are as sharp as ever.” He walked up to give her a quick kiss. “Thanks for coming. You look even more beautiful dressed up.”

Tsukuyo slightly blushed. “Well ya said it was important n’ takin’ place at a garden so I thought it wouldn’t hurt ta dress up. Ya’ve changed yer outfit too.”

“Of course. It’s an important occasion."

She smirked, "Well don't ya look even more handsome."

Takasugi blushed at her compliment. "I’m already nervous and you’re making me even more nervous.”

Her face immediately turned into a worried expression. “What? Are ya okay? What’s goin’ on?!”

“It’s nothing bad,” he said with a faint laugh. He loved how she was immediately worried about him.

She let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. So what are we doin’ here?”

“Tsukuyo.” His face turned completely serious. “It’s been almost two years since we’ve been together and lately all I can think about is how much I hate having to return you home. I wish I’d be able to see you at home too after a long day. Your face is the first thing I’d like to see when I wake up. I want to build a family with you, grow old with you, and be with you for all eternity.” He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. He opened the box and inside there was a ring with a white gold band and a radiant diamond on it. “I can’t imagine a future without you. Will you give me the honor of being your husband?”

Tsukuyo was shocked for a second and quickly regained her composure. “Are ya sure ya’ll be fine with me?”

“Will  **you** be fine with someone like me?”

“Ya silly man. What do ya mean someone like  **ya** ?” She got down on her knees too and gave him a big hug.

“What did I do to deserve you? You’re the most amazing woman in the world.”

“Ya foolish man.” She widely smiled at him. “Take me as yer wife.”

“With great pleasure.” He slid the ring onto her ring finger. “It shines even brighter on your finger.” Takasugi couldn’t contain his happiness and was smiling ear to ear.

“Yer smilin’ so hard.”

“Why wouldn’t I? The woman I love is giving me the privilege to be her husband.” He tenderly kissed her forehead, eyes, nose, and lastly the lips. “I’m the luckiest man in the entire world. To think I used to want to destroy this world.”

“It must’ve been so hard fer ya fer so long,” she said as she gently touched his hair.

“You’re the only person to show compassion for a person like me.”

“Shinsuke listen ta me. Yer a great man who’s learned ta grow n’ change as a person. That’s really admirable ya know.”

He was so deeply moved, he buried his face into the palm of his hands. “You’re too good to me.”

She moved her face directly in front of his. “What was that? Can ya repeat that again?”

He showed his face and had a smug grin on his face. “I said you’re so adorable, I could eat you up this instant.”

“Wha-?! What are ya sayin’?!”

He pulled her in between his legs. “I’m half-joking. I’m glad I’ve changed. It’s lead me to you.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “So what would you like to do for our wedding?”

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I’d like a small, private ceremony. What ‘bout ya?”

“I was thinking exactly the same. Just inviting the people close to us.”

~~~

Hinowa was relaxing in the shop when she saw Tsukuyo and Takasugi coming back. She stood up and walked up to them. “Tsukuyo, Takasugi-san! Did you two have a nice date?”

“Hinowa-san there’s actually something we’d like to tell you.” 

She looked at them with a puzzled expression. “Please come inside.” Hinowa led them to her room and sat down. Takasugi and Tsukuyo both sat on their knees. That’s when she noticed the ring on Tsukuyo’s finger and she gasped.

“Hinowa-san, I would like to marry Tsukuyo.”

“Oh my goodness!” she squealed. “I knew this day would come! Congratulations you two! Have you two decided when you’d like to get married?!”

“We agreed on June of next year,” Tsukuyo replied.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you two. Takasugi-san please take really good care of Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo you take really good care of Takasugi-san too.”

“I plan on treating her the best for the rest of my life.”

“I will Hinowa. There’s somethin’ else we have ta tell you.”

“Something else? What is it?”

“We plan on moving to the countryside,” Takasugi said.

“The countryside?!”

“We’d like ta spend tha new chapter of our lives somewhere new.”

“Tsukuyo I’m so surprised. You were always so set on staying here. Wonder who could’ve changed your mind like this,” Hinowa teased.

“T-That’s because I wanna be with him!”

“Hehe. I know you do. You two are perfect for each other. I’d like to pay for the wedding.”

“We can’t let you do that. I told Tsukuyo I’ll be responsible for all the expenses.”

“Shinsuke I told ya we’re splittin’!”

“Tsukuyo, I’m sorry. I refuse to give in this time.”

Hinowa giggled at how adorable they were. “I’m paying for this wedding and that’s final.” Hinowa enjoyed the company of the engaged couple for a little bit more. It was getting late and Takasugi had to return home. “Congratulations once again.”

“Thank you for giving us your blessing. See you next time Hinowa-san.”

“See you next time!”

Tsukuyo walked Takasugi out. He turned around and gave her a kiss. “I’ll come visit you again real soon.” She nodded. “Good night. I love you.”

“G’night. I love ya too.” They exchanged a smile and then he started to walk. They waved at each other until they were out of each other’s sights.

~~~

The months went by quickly. Invitations were sent out to their close friends and everyone but one person RSVP'd. Gintoki was sitting at his chair and looking down at the wedding invitation. “How the hell can I go to their wedding? I still love her. I thought time was supposed to heal this shit. Why does it hurt even more as time goes by?” After all this time his feelings for Tsukuyo didn’t go away. His train of thought got interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He got up and walked to the door. “Who is i-,” as he slid the door open he saw the very woman he was thinking about.

“Heya Gintoki.”

“Tsukuyo...What are you? I mean why are you here?”

“I came ta talk ta ya.”

“Come in.” He walked back inside with her following behind. She sat down on the couch and he sat down across from her. “You want something to drink? Water? Tea? Strawberry milk?”

“I’m good thank ya. Are ya here alone?”

“Yeah. Kagura went out to get a wedding gift for you.” Tsukuyo laughed. There it was. That darn laugh that sounded like music to his ears. He would make all the stupid jokes in the entire world to hear that laughter of hers. A small smile appeared on his lips.

“She doesn’t have ta. Just her comin’ is enough. Which brings me ta this topic. Ya haven’t given us a response yet. Will ya be comin’ ta our weddin’?”

_ It’s me you’re supposed to be with. Not Takasugi.  _ “I, uh, I don’t know.”

She looked at him with a concerned expression. “Is everythin’ alright Gintoki? Yer not yerself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Nothing’s up.”  _ Dammit why does she have to know me so well? _

“Can I ask why ya don’t have an answer yet?”

“Did I say I don’t know? I meant yes.” He walked over to his desk and checked off the yes on the invitation and gave it back to her. She happily accepted the response from him. He felt a stabbing sensation in his heart. He knew he shouldn’t have such thoughts for his friends but it involved Tsukuyo and he couldn’t help it. He wanted her all for himself.

“I’m glad yer comin’. It means a lot ta us.”

“Does it? Well anyways I’m happy for you two.”  _ Yeah right as if I’m happy seeing you get married to Takasugi. _

Tsukuyo got up. “Thanks fer comin’. I better get goin’ now.” She walked to the door with Gintoki closely behind her.

“Wait, Tsukuyo.”  _ Should I just confess to her right now? _

“Yeah Gintoki?”

“It’s nothing. Nevermind.” He avoided making eye contact with her.

_ He looks lonely.  _ “Gintoki why don’t ya come with me fer a bit?”

“Go with you where?”

“Just follow me, I promise ya’ll feel better.”

_ Nothing will take away this pain Tsukuyo.  _ “Lead the way.” Tsukuyo led Gintoki to a pastry shop. When they entered he saw Takasugi sitting at a table.  _ Great. _

“Shinsuke!” 

Takasugi looked up at the sound of Tsukuyo’s voice and saw Gintoki next to her. “Tsukuyo! Gintoki.”

“Takasugi.”

“Come sit down Gintoki.” Tsukuyo sat down next to Takasugi and Gintoki sat across the couple.

“Oi Tsukuyo I didn’t follow you to be a third wheel.”

“I didn’t bring ya here ta third wheel ya idiot. Shinsuke do ya mind if Gintoki joins us durin’ our cake tastin’ session today?”

“I don’t mind.” Takasugi called over the pastry chef and ordered various flavors of cake. While they were waiting, Takasugi understood why Tsukuyo brought Gintoki. He looked empty. Takasugi was pretty sure Gintoki wasn’t aware that he looked like that. Knowing Tsukuyo’s kind nature, he knew she invited him to cheer him up.

“Sorry it’s not parfaits Gintoki but I hope cake will do.”

“Anything with tons of sugar is great. So Takasugi are you holding a bachelor party?”

“I didn’t plan on having one.”

“Let’s have one. I’ll arrange it for you.”

“Will ya do that Gintoki? I was feelin’ bad havin’ a bachelorette party while Shinsuke didn’t.”

“Leave it up to me. I’ll make sure he enjoys it.” 

Many different kinds of cake came out and the three of them started tasting them. There was champagne in one of the cakes which caused the cake tasting to come to an abrupt end. Takasugi apologized and told the pastry chef that they’d come again next time and she was very understanding. Takasugi carried a half asleep Tsukuyo.

“She’s still as ever weak to alcohol.”

“She is but this side of her is adorable too.” 

Gintoki caught a glimpse of Takasugi through the corner of his eye and saw Takasugi smiling at her. In all his years of knowing Takasugi, he had never seen him look at a woman like he does at Tsukuyo. Then it dawned on Gintoki that Takasugi really loved Tsukuyo and was proud to show it. Takasugi was the complete opposite of him. Unlike Takasugi, Gintoki was a coward and hid his feelings instead.  _ If I showed my feelings clearly like Takasugi, it would’ve been me and Tsukuyo. _ He hated himself even more. He knew Tsukuyo was one of a kind and he’ll never find someone like her.

“This is where we split ways. See you next time Gintoki.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll contact you about the party just leave it to me.”

“Don’t plan anything stupid.”

“Oi what did you say?! I’m going to make this the stupidest party now!”

“You’ll pay with your life if you make it terrible. Make sure there’s yakult involved.”

“Now I’m going to make sure it’s stupid and no yakult!”

Takasugi stepped on his foot and ran away.

“That bastard!” Gintoki sighed and lied down on the nearest bench. “This is my biggest loss to him. I’m never going to get over this loss for the rest of my life.”

_ I’m the biggest loser. _


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the wedding was here. It was being held in a garden and everyone was settling down and waiting for the wedding to start.

“Gin-san you made it.”

“I thought I wasn’t going to make it on time. Looks like I did.”

“Why don’t you sit here?” Gintoki sat down next to Hinowa. “Can you believe Tsukuyo’s the first one to get married?”

“It’s still surprising but I’m happy for her.”

“That girl was always so stubborn. I was afraid she’d never leave Yoshiwara but I still had hope that one day she’d be swept off her feet by a man who really loves her. I’m glad that man is Takasugi-san.”

“He loves her a lot. He’ll treat her right.”

“Gin-san...Do you regret it?”

“...”

“I know how you feel about her you know.”

“I won’t get in the way of her happiness so be rest assured. I regret it so much but I was given so many chances. I didn’t take any of it. I deserve this. I’m content with just being in her life.”

Hinowa didn’t say anything in response and excused herself just as the wedding was starting. The groom was called to the altar and Takasugi walked down the aisle. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a lilac colored tie. Next everyone was asked to stand for the bride. Everyone stood up and the music started playing. Everyone was in awe of the bride. Tsukuyo was wearing a well fitted, gorgeous mermaid wedding dress. Her hair was in an elegant bun with a beautiful floral wedding comb. She was being walked down the aisle by Hinowa and Seita. Takasugi’s eyes were twinkling with love for Tsukuyo. She made it down the aisle to Takasugi.

“Takasugi-san please take good care of Tsukuyo.”

“Yeah take care of Tsukuyo-nee for us!”

“I promise to take care really good care of her.” He reached his hand out to her and she happily accepted.

The couple stood facing each with the biggest grins on their faces. The time came where the officiator asked if anyone had a reason they shouldn’t get married. The corner of Gintoki’s lips twitched. He knew he told Hinowa he wouldn’t get in the way of Tsukuyo’s happiness but a side of him was tempted to ruin everything. He wanted to scream that he loves her and that’s why she shouldn’t marry him but that would be selfish of him. It’s not like she would go to him anyways. The officiator continued and they officially became husband and wife with a kiss. Everyone started clapping and cheering for the couple as they walked down the aisle. Everybody moved to the reception venue and everyone was having a blast with their loved ones except Gintoki.

“God, when did everyone get together with everyone?” he muttered to himself as he was surrounded by lovey-dovey couples.

The newlywed couple made a reappearance and started going around thanking all their friends for coming. The ladies surrounded Tsukuyo and gushed about how beautiful she looked. Takasugi was surrounded by Sakamoto and Katsura. Gintoki spotted them and walked up to him.

“Yo Takasugi~ Congrats.”

“Thanks.”

“So Takasugi where will you and Tsukuyo-dono live after the honeymoon?” Katsura asked.

“We’re moving to the countryside. We already got a place ready for us.”

“Oh~ Kind of like a fresh start for a new chapter of your lives!” Sakamoto said.

“Yep.”

_What? Tsukuyo’s going to be gone? I’ll never see her again?_

“Do you have any plans on visiting back here again?”

“We’re coming back for the chief of the Shinsengumi and his fiance’s wedding. His fiance is the sister of the kid with glasses right? She appears to be friends with Tsukuyo.”

“Ah yes Kondo and Otae-dono. Their wedding is indeed approaching. Guess we’ll be able to see you guys again then.”

“Yeah we’ll see you then.” Takasugi and Tsukuyo were called to the dance floor for their very first dance together. “See you guys. Thanks for coming.” His old friends sent him off with a wave.

Katsura and Sakamoto eyed Gintoki. They’ve noticed the way Gintoki looked at Tsukuyo. Katsura playfully smacked his back.

“What was that for Zura?!”

“Let’s go drink Kintoki!” Sakamoto said, putting his arm on his shoulder. The two took him to a table and sat him down.

A couple of hours later, the wedding came to an end. Everyone was saying their final byes and wishing the couple happiness. It was Gintoki’s turn and he stepped up to the couple.

“Thanks fer comin’ Gintoki.”

“Hey now, I wouldn’t miss my friends getting married. Hope you two have a life filled with happiness together.” _This is it. We’ll never see each other again._

“We will. Thank ya.”

They thanked everyone one last time and got into the car to go on their honeymoon. Everyone waved as they started driving away. After the car was out of sight, everyone started going back home. Gintoki stood in place and kept looking where Tsukuyo stood.

“Gin-san.”

Gintoki turned his head and saw Hinowa. “Yo.”

“You should go home now.”

“I will. I just want to stay here a bit more.”

“Alright well you’re always still welcome to visit Yoshiwara. The drinks will always be free for the savior of Yoshiwara.”

“Thanks. See ya.”

Hinowa looked at him, internally sighed, and walked away. _He’s just as stubborn._

~~~

 

Eight years later

 

Gintoki was walking around the busy streets of Kabukichou. “Ah I’m so bored there’s nothing to do.”

Over the years everyone around him ended up getting married or into relationships. He was the only one still alone and never bothered to get into a relationship. The day he lost Tsukuyo was the day he gave up his dreams on having a family.

“Hey! Leave that kid alone!”

He heard a kid shouting and looked out of curiosity. He saw a young girl that looked around six or seven years of age. She had purple hair and big violet eyes. She ran up to a group of kids that was bullying a kid. She kicked them all down.

“What do you think you’re doing to him?”

“You stupid brat! This is our problem. Who do you think you are to butt in?” one of the bullies yelled back.

“My parents always told me stand up for what’s right. Stop bullying this guy!”

 _What a feisty kid._ Gintoki thought while watching.

“That’s it. You’re asking for it! We’re not going to go easy on you just because you’re a girl.” The group of bullies got up and started surrounding the girl.

“Y-You’re going to get hit by them!” the kid getting bullied cried out.

“Hmph. You guys are going down.” She whipped out kunais. “You still want to fight me?”

They laughed at her. “You’re carrying around toy kunais?”

She glared at them and hurled one of the kunais right past one of their heads, cutting a couple strands of their hair in the process.

“W-What the hell they’re real?!”

“You better not look down on a ‘girl’ like me. You might hurt yourselves.”

They realized they wouldn't stand a chance against her. “T-This isn’t over!” They sped off so fast like their lives depended on it.

“You better not bully this guy ever again!” she yelled at them. She turned around to the victim. “Are you okay?”

“T-Thanks…”

“No problem. Don’t let them step all over you.”

“Looking at you I want to learn how to stand up for myself. I hope I can become as strong as you one day!” He took a glance at his watch. “Oh look at the time! I’m going to get scolded. Thanks for helping me out, see you around!”

“No problem. Stay safe.” The guy waved at her and then ran off. “Now time to go back to mama and papa.” She turned and looked around the area. “Eh? Where am I?”

“Little miss.”

The little girl looked and saw Gintoki walking towards her. She instinctively put her kunai up. “Stay away. I know how to use these and I’m not afraid to use them.”

“I saw. I’m not someone scary. You look a bit lost. Are you not from here?”

She kept her kunai up. “No, I’m visiting here with my family. We’re actually supposed to head to Yoshiwara soon.”

“Oi what kind of parents do you have?! A young lady like you shouldn’t know about Yoshiwara.”

“Don’t badmouth my parents if you don’t know them. I’ll have you know my mama came from Yoshiwara.”

“She came from Yoshiwara?” Upon closer inspection, Gintoki noticed her eyes looked just like Tsukuyo’s. _There’s no way...It can’t be._

“I’ll be on my way now.” She carefully walked away from Gintoki, still suspicious of him.

“Oi kid do you even know where you’re going?”

“Geh.”

“Come along with me. I’ll help you find your parents.”

“How can I trust you?”

“Go around and show me to anyone, they’ll know who I am.”

“I suppose I’ll take your word for it.” She lowered her arms but held onto the kunais.

The two of them started walking. “A young lady like you shouldn’t carry around things as dangerous as kunais you know.”

“A stranger like you shouldn’t be telling me what or what not to carry around. Besides, I’ve been taught how to use them by the very best.”

 _This kid’s got such a smart mouth. I just want to quickly find her parents._ “How did you get lost anyways?”

Her cheeks turned slightly red and she lowered her head. “W-Well I saw this advertisement for a new yakult flavor at a store and wandered off on my own.”

 _She likes yakult?_ “Do you like yakult?”

“Yakult is so tasty. Me, papa, and my younger brother really love yakult.”

“You must’ve inherited his love for yakult.”

“Probably.”

“What’s your name?”

“Tsukiko.”

“What a pretty name. You can call me Gin-san.”

They walked around in silence for a bit and suddenly heard voices calling out her name. “Oh! I hear mama and papa’s voices. Mama! Papa! I’m right here!” She spotted her parents and ran up to them.

“Tsukiko!” her parents yelled as they ran up to her.

Gintoki couldn’t believe who Tsukiko’s parents were. He saw Takasugi holding a young boy with blond hair and green eyes with one arm. With his other free hand, he was holding a heavily pregnant Tsukuyo’s hand.

“Where did ya go Tsukiko? Do ya know how worried we were?! Are ya hurt?!” Her parents hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry mama, papa. I saw an advertisement for a new yakult flavor…. I’m not hurt though!”

“Thank goodness yer not hurt. I should’ve known.”

“Tsukiko you should’ve told me that you wanted yakult. Papa would’ve bought an entire planet’s worth for you.”

“Darlin’, yer spolin’ her with too much yakult.”

“I can’t help it dear. You know how much our little Tsukiko loves yakult.”

“Sorry papa...It’s just that you were busy with Daisuke and I didn’t want to bother you…”

Takasugi put his hand on top of her head. “Mama and you three will always be my priority. I won’t ever be bothered by you. What gave you that silly idea?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. Daisuke was crying really loudly and I found it annoying so I thought you’d find it annoying too. That’s why I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Pfft.” Takasugi was shaking from trying to hold in his laughter. “What an outspoken princess we have. I’m glad we found you safe and sound. How did you find your way around?”

“Oh! There’s this mister who helped me.”

“Mister? How did ya meet ‘im?”

“It’s a long story but he’s right there.” Tsukiko pointed toward where Gintoki was standing. Takasugi and Tsukuyo’s eyes widened. “He says he goes by Gin-san.”

Gintoki walked over to them and waved. “Yo. It’s been awhile.”

“Gintoki,” they both said.

“Takasugi and Tsukuyo.”

“Mama and papa knows Gin-san?”

Tsukuyo petted Tsukiko’s hair. “We do. We’re old friends.” Tsukiko started asking her questions out of curiosity.

“Do you guys have time to catch up?” Gintoki asked Takasugi, not wanting to interrupt Tsukuyo and her daughter.

“We do,” Takasugi answered.

They walked to a nearby park and sat down on a bench while watching Tsukiko and Daisuke play together on the playground.

“Cute kids you got. What’s the second kid’s name?”

“Daisuke,” Takasugi replied curtly.

“They both have nice names. How old are they?”

“Tsukiko’s seven years old n’ Daisuke’s four.”

“I see. Congrats on the third child by the way. You look like you’re about to have the baby any day now.”

“Thank ya. We still have two weeks left.”

Tsukiko was dragging Daisuke all over the playground. He couldn’t catch up with his older sister and fell. Tsukiko ran back to help him sit back up and he started crying.

Tsukuyo instinctively stood up. Takasugi grabbed her hand to stop her. “I’ll go. You should be resting.”

“I’ll go. Take yer time catchin’ up with Gintoki.”

The two of them watched Tsukuyo pick Daisuke up. He snuggled into his mother’s arms and latched onto her. Tsukiko kept making funny faces to help him feel better.

“It feels surreal to see you two with kids.”

“What’s surreal about it? It’s life. Things are subject to change.”

“I suppose you’re right. Looks like everyone has moved on with their lives except for me.”

“Don’t you think it’s about time to start moving on then?” Their conversation got cut off when Tsukiko ran up to her father.

“Papa, papa! Daisuke scraped his knee and it’s bleeding.”

Takasugi got up and walked over to his wife and son. He got down on one knee and patted Daisuke’s head. “There, there. This scrap is nothing to you.”

“That’s right. Who’s our strong little man?”

Daisuke rubbed his eyes. “I am!”

“You got that right. We’ll go to the pharmacy and get you a bandaid.”

Gintoki was looking at the happy family from afar. “Man they sure reek of happiness.”

“Our family is always happy together.”

“Gah! What the hell?! You were still here?”

“Yep.” Tsukiko sat down next to Gintoki. “Say Gin-san, tell me more about my parents.”

“Hah? No way.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a pain.”

“That’s a shame...I’d really like to hear about my parents from an old friend.” She made a disappointed face.

 _Dammit. She’s good at this._ “Tch. I’ll tell you but you must not let your parents know.”

Her expression turned neutral. “Deal. First question how did you meet papa?”

“Takasugi? Well...I saved your father from being beaten up by kids. He should be super grateful you know. He’s alive thanks to me.”

She frowned. “Are you sure you’re not lying? Papa’s the second strongest person in the world.”

“Second? Who’s first?”

“Mama. Papa told me how mama’s so strong that even he can’t defeat her. Second question what was papa like when he was young?”

 _Tsukuyo can get pretty scary when she needs to..._ “Well he was an annoying, reckless brat. The way you charged in reminded me of him. Now that I have a better look at you, you have Takasugi’s personality but look exactly like Tsukuyo. The one thing you didn’t get from him is his stupidity. Guess we should thank Tsukuyo for that, huh.” He moved his head and a sword went flying past him and stuck onto the tree behind him.

“What the hell are you telling my kid?”

Gintoki picked his nose with his pinky. “Takasugi you really must’ve gotten old, to have missed your old buddy’s head.”

“I don’t recall having an idiot as an old friend.”

“You’re so mean.”

“Shut it. Don’t tell lies to my daughter." He held out his hand. "Tsukiko let’s go to the pharmacy. We’ll head to Yoshiwara right after.”

“Okay!” She got off the bench and held onto Takasugi’s hand.

“Oi, oi what is this? We just met and you guys are leaving already?”

“Daisuke needs a bandaid and I prefer Tsukuyo relaxes immediately.”

“Shinsuke, we don’t needa hurry. I’m okay.” She trailed behind him with Daisuke hiding behind her legs and gripping onto her kimono.

“Isn’t he more of a quiet one,” Gintoki commented while eyeing him. His comment made Daisuke hide behind Tsukuyo even more.

“He’s a shy one. C’mon Daisuke it’s okay. He’s papa n’ mama’s old friend.” He shook his head and gripped onto her kimono harder.

“It’s fine. Well I won’t be keeping you guys any longer. It was nice seeing you guys again.” He squatted and looked at the kids. “Oi kids be nice,respect your parents, and look after your soon-to-be born sibling.”

“Of course. I’m going to protect papa, mama, Daisuke, and the baby.” Tsukiko proudly proclaimed.

“Me too…” Daisuke commented quietly.

“Counting on you kids.”

They exchanged their byes and the about to be family of five happily walked away. Gintoki turned around and started making his way back to his home. There was a small smile on his face.

“Looks like I can rest easy. She’s gotten a family of her own and seems really happy. That’s enough for me.”

 

~~~

 

It was deep into the night and the Takasugi family was spending the night in Tsukuyo’s old room. The children were out cold from playing with Hinowa and Seita all day, it had been awhile since they’ve last seen them. After Takasugi and Tsukuyo made sure their children were asleep they slipped out and walked to their secret haven. When they reached the stairs, Takasugi picked Tsukuyo up bridal style.

Even after all these years, actions like this still made her blush. “Shinsuke, ya don’t have ta pick me up! I’m really heavy.”

“I refuse to let you walk up all these stairs. You’re not heavy at all. Even with our child, you’re still so light.” He walked all the stairs and reached the rooftop. He carefully let her down and took her hand. He sat down first and patted his thighs. Tsukuyo made a concerned expression. “Don’t worry about me, I’m more worried about you. Come sit.” He held out his hand up to her. She took his hand and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his hands on her bump. “Aren’t you lucky little one. You’re the only one to have come here with us.”

Tsukuyo put her hands on top of his and leaned on his chest. The baby kicked and it made Tsukuyo laugh. “He’s thankin’ us fer letting ‘im in on our little secret.”

“Tsukuyo are you okay?!”

“Shinsuke this is our third child, I’m used ta it by now.”

“I still worry over the slightest things that might hurt you.”

Tsukuyo snuggled into his neck. “Thank ya fer carin’ ‘bout me so much.”

“Of course. You are the one I love the most in this entire world.” Tsukuyo gave a peck on his cheek as her way of telling him she felt the same way about him too. They looked up at the starry night sky.

“Looks like our place stayed tha same.”

“It did but our lives have changed so much in the greatest way possible.” He looked at his wife and saw how the moonlight made her beautiful violet eyes shine. “Are you happy with how life turned out?”

His question made her grin. “Life took me in an unexpected direction but words can’t describe how happy I am it did. I got ta meet ya, become yer wife, then tha mother of our children. What ‘bout ya?”

Her response made him smile hard. “Words aren’t enough to express how I feel. I thought I was walking through darkness for so long but look what I got out of everything. I got you and our lovely children out of it. Thank you for marrying me and having our children. I’m excited to create many more memories together with you and our kids.”

“Me too. I can’t wait ta see what tha future holds fer us.”

The baby kicked again. They looked at each other and laughed. They were looking forward to the future but for now they couldn’t wait to see their bundle of joy.


End file.
